Princess please
by WhEnDIDiStArTtoCARE
Summary: a young princess is captured by a close freind, or so she thought. now they have to escape capture, and avoid falling in love. rated M for some later scenes... that may be, uh, graphic
1. stepping up

"Princess! Please you need to stay put! Your father doesn't want you wandering about the castle this late at night!" A boney looking man called, clambering after a girl with long red brown hair who was walking away from him quickly into the cold stone halls of the castle.

"Geoffrey, really, you've known me since I was born." The girl said turning around with dark laughing eyes "when have I ever listened to him?" she asked smiling at the man "It's not as if I'll be kidnapped." She said laughing a bit, before dashing off while his guard was down

"Oh dear, lord king will be upset with me…" Geoffrey murmured walking off sighing; shaking his dark hair in his eyes as they slowly glowed green as a cats, his body slowly morphing into his true form, a handsome young man.

Straightening his back his muscles filled out slowly as he let out a sigh, heading after her again. This form she knew as Blake, one of her closest friends, and soon to be her kidnapper. She was a princess, she needed to know her place, and he was going to teach her that.

Unfortunately he didn't understand what would happen when he went forward to do so, what bond would be broken and what hidden secrets would be opened. She wasn't the typical princess he thought her to be. And he would quickly find that out as his venture leads on.


	2. this isn't happening

Soon after Blake caught up to her "Rhosaline! Rhosaline wait up!" he called catching her shoulder gently

"Oy! Don't scare me like that Blake!" she said placing her hand on her heart sighing "what are you doing up so late?" she asked leaning against the wall, her night dress falling against her legs gracefully the fabric clinging to her frame very nicely

"What am I doing up? I should ask the same thing." He said laughing at her surprise a bit

"I'm visiting the spymaster." She said aloofly, as if she did this often

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Visit the spymaster!" Blake said exasperatedly rolling his bright green eyes a bit

"Hey hey, don't get snippy, yes I do. He's a very interesting guy. And no, he doesn't do anything to me, or force me to do anything; I just like watching him teach the new recruits." She said sheepishly rubbing her bare arm nervously "I like how graceful the fighting looks." She added shyly

"You enjoy fighting?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, getting ready to start his plan "have you learned anything from them?" he added acting curious, knowing she wouldn't have learned anything, she is much to girly to do anything so tough.

"why would you care?" it isn't as if you'd kidnap… me?" she was starting to worry seeing the look in his eyes that seemed threatening to her.

He plucked her up onto his shoulder before she could say anything, casting a sleeping spell on her before she could yell, she was out in a moment and he took her to his house outside the castle walls. No one noticing them because of the spell he cast on the eyes of the people, making it look like he just had a bag of potatoes slung over his shoulder instead of the land's princess.

Before she woke he went outside and started to cook food for them, not expecting the change to come over the girl. She had awoken while he was outside, and found one of his daggers.

He soon saw a shadow approach him from behind as he was cooking the eggs of his hen turning quickly to see what she had done as she stood there yawning in the morning sun, stretching her arms as if nothing had happened.

"What on earth did you do to your hair!" he practically screeched, like the owl perched in a tree close by would have done

"What? I cut my hair." She said looking over at him cocking an eyebrow as if daring him to say any more about it.

His eyes were still wide though. Her entire demeener was changed. She was no longer the shy sweet girl she was in the castle. No longer the aloof girl she had grown into in teenagerdom. No longer who he knew the princess to be. The way she stood was defensive now, a strong stance, as if she was expecting someone to attack her at any moment. Her eyes were hard, daring anything to try and hurt her. And her hair… she had cut it so short as to look like a boy's hair. She was not the little pink princess he had known her to be.

And what's worse, he liked the change too.


End file.
